


[Fan art] The Masquerade

by tabbystardust



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Glove Kink, M/M, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: Aziraphale finds himself tempted by Crowley at a masquerade.Art for SparkleInTheStars' fic “Bound to the Demon King” in Forbidden Fantasies zine.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 242
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	[Fan art] The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound To The Demon King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777227) by [SparkleInTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars). 



**Author's Note:**

> (Note: If you wish to write fic based on my works, I am extremely flattered, but please ask first.)


End file.
